vtmbfandomcom-20200223-history
Tremere
|Faction = Camarilla |Discipline(s) = Thaumaturgy, Auspex, Dominate |Advantage(s) = Thaumaturgy. Level 1 in dialogs. (Patch+ only) |Disadvantage(s) = Can raise no Physical Attribute above 4. }} The Tremere are one of seven playable clans in . The Tremere are a clan of mages, spellcasters, and warlocks, who use magic they learned while living in undeath. They are considered to be back-stabbers by other vampire clans. The Tremere as a clan are insular and secretive. While they are hated by many, this hate has not exceeded their usefulness. They have helped the Camarilla on many occasions. Background The Tremere are the creators and practitioners of a type of blood magic called Thaumaturgy. Not considered very reliable by the other clans, the Tremere are shrouded in mystery and keep their intentions well-hidden. The power structure of the entire Tremere clan was originally a very rigid hierarchy held together by a mass Blood Bond, known as the Pyramid, with the founder Tremere himself at the top. In 2008, several years following the infiltration of SchreckNet, the dealt a mighty blow to the clan by locating and destroying the Vienna Chantry, the international heart of the Pyramid. More than disrupting the logistical coherence of the Tremere, the Pyramid itself recoiled and crumbled, and the Tremere lost their ability to draw blood bonds on other Kindred. Whether they are dreaded, distrusted, or despised, one thing the Tremere are not is ignored. Those who have heard of the clan's activities generally become suspicious, and with good reason. The Tremere have mastered a kind of vampiric witchcraft that many consider the most powerful. Unlike other clans, the Tremere are very selective of who they Embrace; there are strict traditions and laws concerning an Embrace. ''Antitribu'' and Clan Houses Until the end of the 20th century, organized Tremere antitribu were to be found in the Sabbat. These Tremere were followers of , the elder and former compatriot of the founder, who broke with the Pyramid and swore loyalty to the Sabbat. They were believed to be wiped out in 1998 after an attack on their prime Chantry in Mexico City. After the destruction of the Pyramid, the clan splintered into four distinct houses: * House Tremere: the loyal remnants of the former Pyramid. * House Goratrix: the remnants of the original antitribu loyal to the turncoat Goratrix. Even with the Sabbat visibly deterioriating as they abandon their holdings for the Middle East to fight in the Gehenna Crusade, their current status remains unknown. * House Carna: founded by the former Regent and Primogen of Milwaukee in protest of the Pyramid and the Blood Bond, this house's influence has grown following their destruction. While Carna herself remains aligned with the Camarilla, the house has gained followers among the Anarchs. They have developed a preference for practicing traditional forms of paganism and witchcraft over Thaumaturgy. * House Ipsissimus: a group of fiercely independent Tremere who have aligned with the Anarchs in order to pursue their experiments on their own terms. Primogen *Maximillian Strauss Notable Tremere Maximillian Strauss.png|Maximillian Strauss|link=Maximillian Strauss Vtmb2-Elif.jpg|Elif Parmak|link=Elif Parmak Viktor Goga.png|Viktor Goga|link=Viktor Goga Navigation es: Category:Camarilla Category:Clans Category:Tremere Category:Vampire Lore Category:Vampires (Kindred)